Biology
by VINAI
Summary: Danny gets assigned a biology project and Steve has a way to help him. *Set in HS AU!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) [My first H50 fic so plz be nice!]


**Biology**

Danny sat down at an empty lunch table with a tired huff. His science teacher, Mr. Adams, had just assigned them a stupid biology report/project over the weekend and told them it was due by Monday. He growled to himself. Who does that? It's the _weekend_! There's a reason why the majority of people don't work on the weekends! Luckily though for him, his group already finished the project part of it. Now all they had to do was their individual reports that counted for 80% of their grade.

Shoving the inferior paper aside, he dug into his bag to find his wallet. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to get here early enough to score a decent spot in the lunch line today. Danny couldn't get too mad though. That was kind of his fault anyway for taking advantage of the new sub they had in math today.

"Hey, Danno. Mind if I sit?" A deep friendly voice said from his left. Danny smiled when he saw it was his best bud, Steve.

"Sure," he moved his bag to his other side. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." The brunette returned the smile as he sat beside his friend. The taller boy took out his wallet. "You wanna come with me? I'll even let you get your favorite cinnamon sticks." Steve bribed, waving his wallet around in front of Danny's face. Danny shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm good."

Steve frowned. A hint of concern in his eyes. "Whatcha mean? You always like those. You said those were your favorite a million times over."

Danny sighed. "I know. I'm just...not hungry."

Steve put his wallet down on the table and studied his best friend. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was bothering Danny. The blonde may be stubborn sometimes and lock himself away, but it was easy for Steve to see it. Knowing the kid since kindergarten can do that to you.

"Ok. What is it?" Steve asked the other junior. Danny squinted at him.

"Whatddya mean? There's nothing wrong. I'm fine."

Steve held back on rolling his eyes. Instead he took Danny's shoulders and gave them a little shake. "Daniel Williams, as your best friend and best bro, I kindly demand for you to tell me what's going on."

They held each other's gazes for a moment before Danny finally sighed and looked away. "It's stupid."

"Danny, c'mon. _Nothing_ you have to say is stupid. Just tell me. You can trust me."

"I know _that_." Danny said lowly, turning back around to put his elbows on the table. He scrubbed a hand down his face. Boy, was he tired. "It's just my Biology teacher. He assigned us a stupid project over the weekend. My group and I had already finished the project part, but now we have to each do an individual report. And I'm just so tired and I don't want to do it and I'm not feeling motivated at all to even _attempt_ to write this thing…"

Steve put an end to his friend's rambling by putting a hand on his shoulder. Danny looked at him tiredly. For some reason, Steve's grin was just too bright for him right now.

"Dude, relax. Biology is my thing nowadays."

Hope suddenly started to flutter in Danny's chest. "Really? I didn't know that. When that happen? I thought you were too caught up in dating all the cheerleaders to care about your grades."

Steve chuckled shyly, a light blush crawling on to his face. " _Yeah._ Well, let's just say my mom gave me the ass chewin' of a lifetime and sealed my fate pretty quick if I didn't start doing something about it."

Danny laughed. "Remind me to thank Mrs. McGarrett the next time I see her."

" _Gee, thanks_. Glad to know I've got you in my corner." Steve muttered sarcastically. He grabbed the slightly wrinkled paper and read through the requirements. Danny yawned in the background.

"You think you could help me with it?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Oh, I can do a lot more than just help you with it." The blonde junior didn't like the way the other student grinned. He looked like the cat that ate the canary. Danny straightened, glaring at the brunette.

"Steven, if this is going to be another one of your crazy ideas that end up getting us in trouble, than I'll just do this myself."

"Relax, man. You know that really smart kid? Kono? I think is her name." When Danny nodded, Steve continued. "Well her cousin, Chin, used to help me with my studies during my academic downfall to help me pass. Only, when it came to projects and such, it wasn't the most...honest ways of handling things. Not that the teachers ever caught on or anything. Obviously."

Danny paled and put his face in his hands. "Oh god. I knew it was going to be another one of your crazy ideas. I just _knew_."

The brunette junior crossed his arms over his chest. "Well do you want help or not?"

" _Yes_!" The blonde shouted, thankful that it was pretty empty where they were sitting. "Yes, I want help!"

"And would you a like a stunning hundred, or a _possible_ eighty? 'Cause that's about as high a score you're lookin' at by my help alone."

Danny was quiet for a minute. Yes, he was desperate to get a good grade. And _yes_ , he was prepared to do just about anything to ensure he got that awesome grade. However, Steve's 'way' - if you could even call it that - of getting that 'stunning grade' was not something Danny had ever thought of doing.

 _I guess the saying's true,_ he thought. _Desperate people do desperate things._

The shorter blonde sighed defeatedly. "Ok, fine. We'll do things your way. But the second my teachers smell something fishy, I'm throwin' your ass under the damn bus, McGarett."

That damn grin was back again. This time full force. "Oh trust me, bro. They won't know what hit' em."


End file.
